


The flowery scent of death

by onigirikj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Drabble, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikj/pseuds/onigirikj
Summary: Love felt so new to the man named Tsukishima Kei. Who knew that one thing called "love" could be so tragic?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	The flowery scent of death

How does love smell like? To many, this may seem like a question that would appear in essays where one would answer with any random thought that would come to mind. An abstract question with no specific answer. However, that is not the case for Tsukishima Kei.

To Kei, love smelled like daffodils. It’s his favorite smell in the entire universe, cool and spring-like—the symbol of his blossoming love. It may seem ironic, but the scent of daffodils was the only thought that came to mind when he thought of the word “love”.

He didn’t know how or when it all had started. There just came a day where he realized that he had developed some type of feelings for his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. In the beginning, he was so confused and lost. Whenever he saw any hint of the freckled boy’s existence, his heart filled with warmth, thousands of butterflies threatening to burst out of his chest, then suddenly erupts. He got lost in this sweet, enchanting emotion called love that he momentarily forgot about the agonizing truth. This situation of his was one full of irony and anything but a certainty. Nothing was certain except for one fact—the fact that this love that smelled like daffodils was a love that was unrequited.

There was no way he would ever tell his best friend about his disgusting feelings, never in a million years. He thought it was ridiculous, hilarious even. He found humor in his pitiful situation. Kei concluded that a guy like him simply cannot love a person whose smile shines brighter than the sun so bright and full of hope.

Kei swore to himself that he would never confess. He wouldn’t say a word about these feelings. Despite the excruciating pain in his chest brought by his love, he would never ever willingly choose to forget about the only man that brought him happiness even if it would cost him his life.

That’s what people say, right? Nothing lasts forever.

Hence, the reason why Tsukishima Kei lied dead on the soft grass with lips painted with a smile of true happiness, surrounded by the beautiful petals of yellow daffodils.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly like how this turned out, but my friends reacted well which is why I decided to publish it.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @onigirikj


End file.
